1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to printing machines, and particularly but not exclusively to printing machines using multiple printheads, for example of the drop-on-demand, inkjet variety having an array of nozzles for droplet ejection.
2. Related Technology
It is frequently desirable in drop on demand printing to align a plurality of printer components, typically printheads, to provide contiguous print swaths. Such alignment must be performed very accurately to minimise visible errors on the printed substrate. WO 01/60627 for example describes a method of aligning printheads using tapered screw fittings. Prior art methods of alignment can however be time consuming and/or require parts manufactured to extremely high tolerances.